Red Strings Of Fate
by StealthRose
Summary: Doesn't matter whether you believe of it or not. The red string connects those who are destined to meet; bringing the two together regardless of distance, time, or circumstance. But what happens when more then one person are at the end of your thread?
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Stella! What do I have to do to get you to understand?" I heard my father's firm voice echo down the hallway and sneak its way into my room. "I don't know Hiro, why can't you just stop being so stubborn and just admit you have a problem?" My mother's voice responded just as harsh.

I curled up while hugging my pillow. This is it. This time they might really split up. A small tear made its way down my face. In the bright side I won't have to hear them argue anymore. I closed my eyes, and let the familiar voices drift me into deep slumber.

My name is Miyu Kaai. I'm the daughter of a well known scientist, and a liberal politician. My mother Stella Kaai, a proud German, and my father Hiro Kaai, a Japanese drunk. My father owns the largest scientific research facility known to man, Bio Tech, heard of it? And guess who the heiress is? Well, not just me, there's my sister as well (my mother doesn't trust her going into politics), but lets not bring in that lady into this.

Today is a very sorrowful day; I'm leaving my beautiful house here in Germany to go back to Japan with my father. It's not that I don't like Japan, I've been there plenty, it's just that my mother has decided that it'd be best if my father and her spent some time away. Of course they let me choose who I wanted to be with. I chose dad. Not that I don't love my mother but when things like this happened she just amerces herself in work. While my father drinks his liver away. I'm pretty sure my dad's problem is worse.

My father cleared his throat, obviously asking for my attention. I took off my earphones, and turned around to look into my fathers rich dark brown eyes. "Yes?" I responded. "It seems this might take longer then it usually does, so I'm going to enroll you in the school I attended while living here in Japan okay?" he said this all in Japanese which bugged the hell out of me. This obviously meant no German while we're here. I let out a grunt. "Don't worry, I bet you'll make friends quickly." Trust me, the grunt wasn't directed towards that.

"What's the name of the school?" I asked as I took away my fathers drink from in front of him. He frowned at this. "Ouran Academy," He picked some papers from inside his briefcase. "You'll be starting tomorrow. If you want, I can ask one of my acquaintances if his son could guide you around." I put a hand up to stop him from continuing. "Dad, please. I can find my way around. Okay?" I said with a smile, he smiled back and nodded. "It's funny, just how much you remind me of your mother, but alright if you insist."

The next day I had arrived at my new school. I wasn't really expecting much, so I didn't keep my hopes up. _Nothing could beat my Germany._ Was the only thing running through my mind. I felt the Limo come to a halt. My father and I waited till the Chauffeur opened the door so we could exit the car. "Excited?" asked my father as we waited. "You could say that." I replied plainly.

As I stepped out of the limo, I looked up at the castle of a school and sighed. "Dad, do I really need to wear this dress?" I looked at my father as he got out of the limo after me. "It's the uniform, you have to wear it. Now come on, we have to meet with the headmaster before classes begin."

We made our way to the headmaster's office, luckily my father's memory is like an elephants and he hasn't forgotten his way around these confusing corridors. Either that or he was always sent to the headmasters for drinking on school grounds. Actually that might not be that far from the truth. We stopped at these huge double doors and my father politely knocked on the door. "Come on in." a male voice responded from inside. My father opened the door and walked inside as I meekly fallowed behind. I sat beside my father when he sat down a coach that was covered in a red fabric. "Good morning Mr. Suoh. I'm Hiro Kaai; we spoke on the phone yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2

The man sitting behind the desk smiled a smile that I couldn't help but think it was usually used to seduce women. "You must be Miyu Kaai. Welcome to our school." I squirmed a bit under his smile I felt rather uncomfortable having such an old man smiling at me like that. "I have a question," I bluntly blurted. "Yes?" he asked, seeming delighted that I had one. "Am I able to modify this dress with something else or no?" He began to tap his finger on the desk. "As long as it fallows school rules and uses school colors, you're welcome to. Now, why don't you head to class and leave the grown-ups to talk business." He smiled again.

At that I didn't hesitate stood up, said good-bye to my father and left the room. I swear, why the hell is a man like him running the place?

I hurried down the corridors using the map my father had given me yesterday as a guide.

As I entered the room in a rush I stopped mid-way noticing that class had already begun. "**Heilige **Scheiße! I-I'm so sorry I'll just try that again." I felt my face getting red as I felt all the eyes from the class room on me. "No need to miss," said the teacher. "Are you new here?" the man asked as he mentioned for the piece of paper that I was crumbling up from embarrassment. I handed it to him. "Y-yes," I stuttered. The teacher chuckled and handed back the paper. "You have the wrong class room, your looking for the freshmen classroom; you're in the junior section of the school." My face got redder, "I-I'm sorry for disturbing your classroom!" I turned around to leave, but the teacher stopped me.

"Before you go disturbing any more classes why not let one of my student's escort you? Haninozuka, may you please escort this young lady to her class?" The teacher said turning his attention away from me and towards the classroom, where I saw a short blonde haired student standing up from the middle of the classroom. "I'd be glad to sensei," he smiled. With that a wind filled with 'ahs' and 'he's so cute!' filled the classroom.

I fallowed the overly cute boy. Was this trick? How could such a young boy be in a junior classroom? How could such a young boy be in high school period? "Excuse me but-" I was cut short when he began speaking. "You're lucky; you have class with three of my friends. Two of them there is no way you can miss. The other one will probably be with them." Not to be rude, but I really didn't care much, but how the hell could I tell that to such a cute looking boy. "That's nice,"

"Yep," he gleamed. "You know you should join us for lunch, I bet you'll have a great time." Now that I actually did care for, I never did like eating alone. "I'd be glad to join you." I smiled at him. "Great! I'll make sure to save a seat for you then." We stopped in front an oak door. "This is your classroom," I bowed slightly. "Thank you deeply Haninozuka-senpai." He waved a hand in front of his face. "Please call me Honi." I smiled. "Alright then, you may call me Miyu." I stretched a hand for him to shake it, and so he did. I waved goodbye as he walked away.

I sighed and fixed up my shoulders as I stared at the door. "Don't worry this time you won't make a complete ass of yourself," I didn't realize the footsteps that were echoing down the hallway, and continued on my rant. "Wait no, what if the cutie pie Honi-senpai set me up? He couldn't have, could he? But his so cute!" unfortunately my rant was stopped short. "Well, what do we have here?"

I turned around to face a rather good looking boy. He had auburn hair and amber eyes, what I would do to have his eyes instead of my boring brown eyes. "A crazy lady going on a rant?" I said trying hard not to make a further full of myself. "Or what ever you'd like to call it."

"I think that'd fit the situation best." he stared at me. "Um. . . By the way, would this happen to be this classroom?" I showed him the piece of paper and he nodded. But you know, you are late," and so he pointed out the obvious. As much as I wanted to give him a response filled with sarcasm I held myself back and smiled sweetly. "I know, you see I have no sense of time, and earlier I just made a complete butt out of myself," I let out a sigh. By the look of his face I could completely tell that he could care less, so I did both of us a favor and stayed quiet.

"Well?" was all he said after a moment of awkward silence. I looked up from where I stood, and into his eyes. I swear, if it were possible I'd ask him to change eyeballs with me. Shut up, I'm not a freak. "What?" I responded, now grabbing onto the puffiest section of my dress. "Aren't you going in?" I looked from him to the wooden door. "I wonder. . ." I said out loud to myself. Okay, yes, if you haven't noticed I have the tendency to speak to myself whether in public or alone. Reason being why I'm not becoming a politician.

Now, if I go in they'll probably make me introduce myself. And let's just say public speaking, not my forte. I should honestly get better at that though. Also what if I go in there and there studying literature? I'm terrible at kanji! Although if its kana I'm set for life. There way simpler. Damn my father and for him being to lazy for teaching me kanji.

I heard a sigh come from the guy's direction and he opened the door which I was staring at. "Sensei, I found the new student wondering the halls," He said as he motion for me to walk in. Well so much for finding the courage to prance in there making an image for myself. Oh, can just here it now 'have you heard of the shy girl that, that super hot guy found lost?' Eh, I'll seriously snap if anyone tries to talk about me behind my back. This petite figure is not to be trifled with.

"Excuse me," I took myself away from my mental rant and looked up at the teacher. "Yes?" The teacher looked rather annoyed to how plainly I threw out that 'yes'. In all honesty, that's how I throw out my yes's after dealing with so many interviews with my mother. "May I see your slip?" I handed him the now crumbled up piece of paper, straighten it out of course before it got to his hand. I stepped into the classroom so I could get a quick glimpse around. I saw the guy that was with me outside taking a seat next to a very girlish looking boy, and next to him was- Wait, what? They're two of him? Holy crap, never laid eyes on twins before. . . Well that's a lie. I just don't consider them to be human. Stupid stuck up snobby little –

"Miss Kaai, would you please take a seat? I would really like to continue my class," the teacher had stopped my train of taught "Huh, uh, okay."

Oh great! Look at that, the only seat that was empty was next to one of those twins. God, only if I had paid more attention to the kids face other than his eyes I would know which one is he. Oh what the hell better make friends with both of them. Damn me and liking boys as friends other than girls. As soon as I took my seat the teacher resumed his lesson.

After forty minutes or so I began to drift in and out of the teacher's conversation. Hell, better figure out what time lunch is. Actually I wonder if they have tea break. That'd be really nice. Oh so nice. I began to dig trough my bag looking for class schedule. Well Lunch was hours away, but in the Brightside we had gym. Hurray for physical activity!

I looked at the time and then at my watch. As I looked back to look at the teacher so that I at least look a bit interested, I felt that someone was looking at me. I looked towards were I felt the gaze coming from, and I saw a girl with long reddish brown hair looking at me, she smiled once we made eye contact. I smiled back out of politeness. Eh, did I know this girl? Or was she just being friendly towards me?

The rest of the day dragged on. And finally lunch had come! Joy, I get to stretch out these lovely legs. "Hey, Kaai-chan was it?" I looked up to see the very girlish looking boy standing in front of me with the twins right behind him. I wonder if they were all related.

"Yes?" I stated looking up at him. Okay looking at him from this angle there is no way he can actually be a guy. But then again I have been proven wrong before.

"Would you like to walk with us to lunch?" he said.

"Um. . ." I looked around for that girl that was looking at me. But I guess she'd already left. "Why not," I stood up, to be amazed that it and I were relatively the same height. It smiled and mentioned for the twins. "This Hikaru, and Kauro Hitachiin," he mentioned them respectively as it named them. "And I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Great even he even has a girlish sounding name. Heh, he's an it. I made a mental note to try and never call him this out loud. Poor guy might get it a lot.

"Hello, I'm Miyu Kaai," I said slightly smiling. "Glad to make your acquaintance," I stretched out a hand to shake it's hand. Gladly Haruhi shook back, and the twins looked at me. "We should hurry up Haruhi before all the good seats are taken," said the twin that Haruhi had said was Hikaru. "By the way," his twin said before I could mentally rip that Hikaru apart. "Talking to yourself isn't very healthy." He said as he looked at me and began to walk after his brother and Haruhi. "It's better to not keep to yourself, no?" I said with a smile.

I guess his brother was eavesdropping since he so heartedly chimed in. "You talk to yourself?" I nodded. Is that really that surprising? "Some people consider a type of self therapy, and it's quite healthy actually."


	3. Chapter 3

And from there our conversation kept on going, from that too many for of mental illness. Until finally we got to the lunch room. For lunch I really got anything that seemed good and light. I don't really like heavy lunches that much. Before I forgot I looked for that cutie pie, after all I did agree to sit with him.

"Um. . . Fujioka-kun, do you happen to know Honi-senpai?" hopefully it did. And yes it happened to.

"Sure. Are you friends with him?" it asked as I fallowed it to a table.

"Well I guess you could say that. He sort of guided me to class this morning," I said kind of blushing of me being a lost sheep while he guided me back to my herd. Oh gosh, I need to stop thinking strange things.

"Honi-senpai should be getting here soon, why not wait with us?" asked Haruhi as she sat down in an empty seat. Reluctantly I sat down. Not that I didn't want its just that maybe that girl wanted something with me. But if it where that important wouldn't she had come and talked with me?

"Haruhi!" sang a blonde boy as he made his way to the table. Right behind him was a black haired boy with glasses, at his sight I blushed. Damn my weakness for guys with glasses!

"Ah, and who's this lovely lady?" said the blonde as he sat right next to me and across from Haruhi.

"That's Miyu-chan," said one of the twins who I believe was Hikaru. Okay, I don't mind him calling me by my first name, but I barely know the guy! And isn't it Japanese etiquette to not call people by their first name if you've first met?

"Who gave you permission to call me by my first name?" I asked him slightly annoyed that the whole etiquette concept was being thrown out the window.

"Hm?" the twins shared a glance with each other, and in unison they responded. "We did." They said as a matter of fact.

With that response I wanted to knock there heads together. But I held myself back, see? I can control my urges. Well what ever, back to the conversation before I go off on another mental rant.

"Well Miyu-chan, I'm glad to have made the acquaintance of such a lovely lady in such a dreary day." Said the blonde boy. He cupped my face between his soft and slender fingers and made me look at him straight in the eye.

"And you may call me Tamaki," This made me blush, _a lot_. I will not deny that fact, but I will deny the fact that I enjoyed him being so close.

"Ever heard of personal space," I said with a straight face, but I think the blushed face contradicted me in so many ways.

He chuckled and got closer to my face. "No need to deny how you feel princess I will accept all the love that you have to offer."

Okay, now his trying to seduce me? Here? Really? Well better let him down gently. "Get away from me you sick pervert."

Okay, okay, that wasn't very gentle but he wasn't being very coy either. I could see a part of him just break when I said that to him, but you know, I really didn't care. I'd rather break him inside that see if he would've gone any further.

Tamaki stepped away from me and crouched down on the floor. I couldn't tell what he was doing from the angle I was looking at him, but I did know he was moving his arm. "You're pretty straight forward, huh?" said one of the twins. I think that was Kaoru, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. "I'm sorry if I hurt Tamaki-kun's feelings but I'm rather protective of my personal space," Last person that tried to pop my personal bubble ended up with a bloody nose, and a bruised cheek with five lovely finger prints marked on their cheek.

"Don't worry," said Haruhi "He gets like that from time to time. It's best just to ignore him, he tends to recuperate."

With this Tamaki rapidly sprung up and turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi! You shouldn't say that about your beloved Dada!" he began to shake Haruhi with tears running down his face. But Haruhi just seem to ignore it.

"Senpai, please stop." Tamaki stopped almost as soon as he began, and got his composure almost immediately.

"So," He flipped his hair as he took his next to me. "Miyu-chan, what brings you to Ouran?"

By this time everyone that had been standing up took their seat, and began to eat their lunch. "My mother ended up kicking my father out of the house. She also banned him from using any of the houses that she owns. And the only one my father actually owns is the one that's been in his family for centuries." I took a bite from my porridge, and amazingly it was perfectly to my taste. There's still hope for this school.

"Sorry we're late!" said a cheerful young boy's voice. I insatiately recognized it as Honi's. Sure I haven't known the kid for to long, but honestly, how can you not tell his voice apart from the crowd?

I looked up to greet Honi. But I stopped short when I saw the tall guy who stood silently behind him. I knew I didn't blush, since I didn't feel my cheeks getting hot, but I do know I stared at him with a slightly gawked mouth. I've never seen anyone as tall as him. What the hell does one has to eat to gain his height? I mean, compared to me, he's a giant. Damn, this is the reason why I hate tall people they make me feel inferior.

"It's alright Honi-senpai," Haruhi said smiling towards him.

"Oh! Miyu-chan! I'm really sorry to keep you waiting, but Takeshi had to speak with his club's captain," He didn't seem to make an effort to introduce us, but I didn't care. I was highly capable of introducing myself. I stood up and was about to introduce myself until I was stopped with the guy with the glasses.

"This is Takeshi Morinozuka. And let me introduce myself, I'm Kyouya Ootari." He took out his hand to shake mine, and I did. Holy freack! His hands were so soft. Nothing you usually expect from guys, but I guess since he is rich you'd expect that.

"Nice to meet you Morinozuka-senpai, Ootari-senpai," I slightly bowed before I took my seat. When I did Honi and Takeshi took their seats as well.

"By the way Miyu-chan, you can just call Takeshi 'Mori'. Morinozuka seems to drag out things." Smiled Honi. I couldn't help but to smile back, which I did.

"Back to our earlier conversation," began Tamaki, and then the twins picked up where he left of with a freakishly in synched question. "Why did your father get kicked out?" Geez, do they practice that? Actually I could just see them doing that, both of them standing in front of each other trying to perfect that art.

After I finished drinking my sparkling apple juice, I let a sigh, and then looked up at them. "Getting a bit invasive aren't we?" I said swirling the half filled glass of juice between my index finger and thumb.

"Not at all. It's just the procedure to know of anyone who has become friends with one of the Host members," said the Ootori kid. After he finished swallowing the peace of stake he had put into his mouth he added, "Basic procedures you see."

Wait; did he just say Host Club? They let these kids have host clubs? What kind of school is this?! "I . . . See." Was all I had to say. Thankfully before they could continue interrogating me the girl from earlier came up to us with a blush on her face. Obviously from the guys, I will admit they where more than good looking.

"U-um . . . Miyu-chan, m-may I have a word with you?" she said uncomfortably. I could have just jumped over the table and hugged her with all my might.

_Thank goodness, she came or they probably would have had me say everything about my dysfunctional family._ "Um, okay." I said as I stood up with my empty dishes. "Let me just return this," I heard a laugh coming from the twins and Tamaki.

"Oh dear Miyu-chan, here in Ouran you don't have to carry your dishes!"

The twins chimed in "You just have to simply leave them here on the table. . ." said one of them. "And the workers will simply clean up afterwards." The other picked up his brothers sentence with a perfect timing.

"Wow, are you guys really that lazy?" Whoops, I had meant to think, not to say it out loud. Fudge.

Before any argument could arise I quickly took the girls hand, left the dishes on the table, and speed walked out of that cafeteria like it was no one's business. I wasn't really one for confrontation. Not because I didn't like the arguing, trust me, I loved to argue, I just felt that it never leads to anything but wasted time. That and how heated people became.

I stopped dragging the poor girl after I didn't recognize where we were. "Heh, I'm sorry seems I goy lost," I said letting go of her hand.

"It's alright," she smiled. Her light blue eyes twinkling as she did. "And sorry for taking you away from your friends."

I waved my hand, "I wouldn't call all of them my friend, the only one that I sort of know is Honi-senpai, and that's because I ran into his classroom earlier today."

The girl covered her mouth as she chuckled. Wow, I've only seen Geisha's doing that in movies. "Oh, Miyu-bozu hasn't changed at all, huh?"

Bozu? Why the hell is she calling me a brat/squirt? Sure I could see squirt, I'm probably the shortest girl in this damn school (oh if only Haruhi wasn't a he). "Bozu? Are you serious? I mean I would let Sama or chan slide, but seriously bozu?" I was starting to get annoyed with this school; I mean did etiquette seriously just fly out the window?


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there waiting for the girl to answer me. I didn't even know her name and she was already calling me Bozu! How dare her! I began to tap my feet as I waited for her to say something.

"You don't remember me do you?" she let out a sigh and gave me a sad look. "It's alright; it has been a long time since we've seen each other. So I don't blame you Miyu-Bozu." She placed her hands neatly in front of herself. At this point I didn't know if she was acting like a maid or not.

Forgotten? Please! I can easily remember a face if I've seen it before, but I can assure you this I have never seen this person in my life. On top of that she was speaking to me with such informality that I think I could just cry. But I do have to admit though; there is an air of similarity that I get from her.

The girl got down on her knees and slightly bowed her head. "Miyu Kaai, daughter of Hiro Kaai, part of the main family. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Aki Tanaka, I'm part of the branch family that serves your family,"

That's when it hit me, who this girl was. How could I've forgotten her? She was the one in the whole entire house that didn't treat me like royalty. She just treated me, like me. How could I have forgotten her friendly face? Wait, no I didn't forget. Something had changed and I didn't mean the way she acted. As I remember she never had reddish brown hair, she had black.

"You dyed your hair Ane?" I looked down at the girl with a friendly face. She looked back at me and I saw her face lighten up with joy.

"Yes Miyu-Bozu, I thought it be best fitting since I was taking your place at the family business," She didn't make and attempt to get up but stayed on the floor out of respect to a member of the main family.

I let out a sigh. "Geez, Ane get up. You're the heiress know of the family business, you shouldn't be bowing down to me anymore."

"Ah! There you are Miyu-chan!" I looked over to where the voice came from and saw Honi with the rest of friends close by. As soon as I saw them I bent down, grabbed Aki, and brought her up on her feet.

"I never want you to be all formal with me. Not here or anywhere else. Got it?" I whispered to her. "But-" she began, but I stopped her with a pleading look. "If you wish Miyu-Bozu."

Honi came walking up to me. "Why did you leave in such a hurry Miyu-chan," he looked considered when he said that, and it just made my heart sink even more just seeing him hug that bunny while he had that sad face.

"Well you see Honi-Senpai. . ." I trailed off looking for something to say with out insulting his overly nosey group of friends.

"She couldn't wait but to get re-acquainted with an old friend," Aki said. Just like old times, her saving my poor scrawny arse when I was at a lost for words.

"Old friends?" chimed the Twins and Tamaki. "Yes, Old friends." Said Aki as she sat down at one of the comfortable coaches that where scattered around this now re-purposed music room. I sat on the seat next to her and looked around. Wow, so they weren't kidding when they said Host Club huh?

"But this is Miyu-chan's first time in Japan, isn't?" asked Honi. I loved how childish he was, and looked.

I shook my head. "Actually, I'm half Japanese," I began. Haruhi returned into the room with a tray filled with cups of tea. "Thank you." I told him once he set my cup down in front of me. "I've lived here before in the past. How long ago again?" I closed my eyes, and drew my eyebrows together as I taught.

I felt a warm finger tip settle between my eyebrows. "Miyu-Bozu, you shouldn't do that you'll get wrinkles," Aki said with a warm smile. When did this girl become so Geisha like?

"It was nine years ago that Miyu-Bozu left," she stopped and looked at me. I blinked, I knew that Aki had always admired geisha's from all the movies she'd seen during our youth, but I never thought she'd pick up the way they act so perfectly. Well then again, she is a perfectionist.

"Aki Tanaka, heiress to the infamous bath houses and spa retreats all over the world Paradise Retreats. Grade 10 Class A. Clubs: Tea CLub. Hobbies: none. Has been a regular at the host club for the past two months. " Kyouya read from a book that he had in hand. Geez, talk about a major creeper. Did he spent his free time stalking anyone he can?

"Is a hobby of yours stalking people?" Talk about not thinking when you talk. Well, here comes hell. The whole entire room went dead silence and everyone just stared at Kyouya, as if he were a ticking time bomb.

I had expected him to lash out on me. But what he did instead completely surprised me. He chuckled.

For some strange reason that chuckle sent goose bumps down my spine, and I could have sworn the temperature in the room had just dropped a good twenty degrees. I wondered if anyone else in the room noticed. So I took a bold move and looked at my surroundings. The club members had backed away, and Aki had just looked away.

Well fudge. I'm screwed aren't I?

"A young lady should really think before they say anything out of line," the line itself wasn't menacing, but the hint of an evil warning that lingered at the end was just enough to make me cry for my father. On second thought, not my father. Damn it, if only my mother were at hearing range of my screams.

I tried to stay calm collected, meaning trying to not let my voice tremble with the fear that I had felt. "Is that a warning?" I asked.

Kyouya just fixed his glasses. This made the light reflect of of them making his glasses gleam. Holy freak, he was totally planning something evil at this point. I could just tell.

"Warning? No. Not at all, it was just a mere reminder that's all." His smirk got bigger. But at this point I completely ignored the dangerous aura that I was getting from him, and couldn't help but notice how dangerously hot he was.

"Uh, Kyouya-Senpai why don't we just lay of the questions? At least for today. Okay?" said Haruhi. I could tell that he was started to think that if this dragged on it just meant that I would in an even worse predicament.

He looked at me, wrote something on that black note book of his and said, "Alright."

I ignored the fact that he had written something down, and drank from the tea. At least the tea was still warm. As I drank the tea I felt a slight tug on my uniform.

"Hm?" I looked over at the person who was responsible for the tugging. "Miyu-chan would you like some cake?" asked Honi.

"Well, you see Honi-Senpai, I'm not much a sweets person." I said, but when his eyes began to water and quiver I just couldn't seem to refuse him anymore. "Ah heck! Give me all the cake you have I'll eat!"

With that Honi grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen accompanied with Haruhi and Mori.

_Aki_

Miyu-Bozu hasn't changed at all since I last saw her nine years ago. She still kept the same short hairstyle that now has become iconize back in Germany. Although the color to her hair wasn't that uncommon it just lent a sort of elegance that paired of magnificently with her chocolate colored eyes.

To tell you the truth, this morning when I saw her come in after one of the Hitachiin twins my heart sank in pain. _Please God, let be my Miyu-Bozu,_ I pleaded. When I heard the teacher say her surname I rejoiced. Now I certainly knew it was my Miyu-Bozu.

"Aki-chan," I heard a voice that I knew to well say my name. I looked up and saw Tamaki hovering above me.

I must admit I did love his eyes. But he was not my favorite host. Actually I didn't have a favorite. I guess I just came to the host club to kill time, and to hide away from my grandmother who is now in charge of the bath houses and spas.

"Yes?" I responded as I looked at him.

"Would you like some cake as well?" He said in a gentle way, the way that I was so used to him speaking in when I attended the Host Club.

"No I'm fine thank you," I smiled. I then turned my attention to Kyouya. I knew there was something that he was planning to do to Miyu-Bozu for her so bluntly calling him a stalker.

"Ootori-Senpai," I began. "Please tell me you're not planning on punishing Miyu-Bozu."

The twins took there place on either side of me and began their seductive act. Sadly enough it didn't work on me.

"Kyouya-Senpai wont do anything to harm her," the one on my right said. "She's new here so she still doesn't know who to mess with and with who not to mess with." Added the other twin.

"Besides, he just gets serious when something threatens him." They said lastly in unison.

I stood up slowly from my seat, and looked at the twins. "I hope what you say is true," I then turned around and looked at Kyouya. "But Ootori-Senpai, if you dare harm a hair on Miyu-Bozu be prepared for what's to come."

I knew threatening Kyouya wasn't the brightest idea out there. But I just needed to do it. Something inside me was yelling at me to do it since I hadn't stood up for Miyu when she needed my support.

Kyouya hadn't seemed face by what I've told him which I'd expected. I wasn't really going for sending fear into his bones. I was just going for sending a clear message that I'd hoped he had received.

"Ane-San!" Miyu came running towards me after coming into the room.

"You have to taste this green tea cake! I know it sounds disgusting, I mean who in the world would want to make cake from tea right? But just taste it! It's incredible!" She handed me the plate with the green slice of cake on it.

I gladly took it and looked up at her. Her smile was amazing and brilliant. How long had it been since I've last seen her smile like that? Since she left? No, much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since I've arrived here at Ouran Academy. Honestly I've been having so much fun here that it almost seem unfair to my parents. How could they be suffering so much while I was enjoying myself with my new found group of friends?

You might be wondering by now what friends? Well of coarse there's Aki, Honi, and Mori (since Honi doesn't go anywhere with out him). But you would never guess who else? Tamaki! I mean sure he likes to get close and personal, but once you've been exposed to it on a daily basis you sort of become immune to it. Heh, he's like a virus.

The twins and I were beginning to get along pleasantly. I didn't mind their company at all they made me laugh, and on top of that their little schemes where great to take part in. Haruhi and I were also getting along. We liked to talk about how much of idiots the twins and Tamaki where.

Kyouya was a completely different story. I barely talked to him. And when we did we never had anything pleasant to say to each other. It's not that we couldn't stand each other, it's just that when ever we had a conversation it ended in an argument. Not that I didn't like him. I do count him as a friend, just not a very good friend.

Today Aki had suggested that we eat lunch out in the rose garden. I didn't mind the idea at all, especially since I taught that it'd be nice and silent. But oh what a surprise! The Host Club tagged along as well. I was starting to get use to this.

I took a bite form the creamy pudding (probably the only sweet I enjoyed eating) that I had gotten from lunch. "Miyu-Bozu! You shouldn't eat your desert portion first," Aki scolded me as she ate her fruit salad.

"But Ane, this pudding was just calling my name! Besides you're eating your desert portion as well." I took another bite as I stared at her.

"She's right you know, to much sweets will spoil your appetite." Honey said as he took a bite form his carrot cake.

_Like you're one to talk. _I made sure that I thought this instead of saying it out loud.

"Besides," added Aki as she pointed towards me with her spoon. "This is healthy."

I licked my spoon clean of the creamy goodness and pointed towards her. "And this is custard-y. Besides, it's not like I got a heavy lunch." I pointed towards my lunch.

Poached salmon with a side of a potato salad, this was probably the lightest dish I have eaten in this school thus far.

Aki sighed and continued eating. I smiled at my victory and kept eating my pudding.

"By the way Miyu-chan have you decided on a club yet?" asked Tamaki after he had finished his drink.

I shook my head. I did want to join the same club as Aki but she's in the tea club, and although I like drinking tea I don't like it that much.

"Why not join the gymnastics club?" said Hikaru as he drew closer to me. "We heard you were quite good at it." Kauro joined in as he slid over on the opposite of Hikaru.

I looked up at the sky and taught for a moment. "How the hell did you know I was in the gymnastics club?" I asked with an annoyed voice.

Lately they have been finding out all kinds of stuff about me and I sure as hell did not like the invasion of privacy.

"It's kind of easy to do digging when you're such a well known person in Germany," said Hikaru as he traced the outline of my chin making look towards him.

"Besides," purred Kauro into my ear. "We have our ways."

That purr made me realize just how sensitive I was when it came to my ears. I tried to hide my blush as I looked away from Hikaru. I turned quickly towards Kaoru not noticing just how close he was actually to me, and we ended up bumping heads.

"Verdammt!" I yelped as I held the part of my head that had been knocked against Kauro's. "Damn! What the hell do you keep in there?" I asked him after rubbing the sore spot on my forehead.

"I could ask you the same," he said as he rubbed the side of his head.

I frowned at him and got closer to him in the intimate way that he and his brother always did to me.

"Beleidigen Sie mich wie das, mein Haustier."

"And what does that mean?" he said leaning curiously towards me.

"'Don't insult me like that, my pet.' Or something along those lines." Kyouya said as he put down his fork.

"Correct," I said as I leaned on Kauro's chest. "You are now my pet, meaning that I own you." I looked up at him. He was blushing furiously, which made me wonder if I ever blushed that much when he got near to me. _How do you feel being at this end of the stick?_

I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pull me into their lap. "Now, now, it's not fair for you to just act like that with Kauro." I recognized this voice to be Hikaru's.

Aki cleared her throat. "Alright, alright this has gone on long enough. Now back to our previous conversation,"

I pulled myself away form Hikaru and stuck out my tongue. "You're just jealous since you don't have a master like me." As I said this I pulled Kauro into my lap.

Sure it might have looked weird; a puny girl like me had a guy like him on her laps. But you usually do have your pet on your lap, no? I ignored this fact as I began to pet his soft auburn hair.

"Well about the clubs. I don't know. Are any of you in any other club other than the host club?" I asked. Holding Kauro where he was since he tried getting off a few times.

"Actually Miyu-chan, no one is in any other clubs. Well except for Mori-senpai," Tamaki said as he looked around the table.

"And what are you in Mori-senpai?" I asked as I let go of the squirming Kaoru.

"Kendo." Mori said as plainly as possible.

I swear I never heard this guy speak with any emotion. Well unless it involved Honi-senpai. But who cares? I still saw him as a giant cud able big lump of love.

"What's kendo?" I asked. Okay, so I'm supposed to be Japanese or somewhat Japanese and yet I have no idea what kendo is. I know pathetic.

"Kendo's the practice of swordsmanship," Mori responded as he cleaned Honi's face with a damp cloth.

"Remember all those old samurai movies we used to watch?" Aki asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

"That's what kendo is basically. But with out the real swords." She said.

Well that sure seemed interesting. I wasn't such a big fan violence but I always loved those old samurai movies. And since Aki and Mori explained that you just basically whack people with a stick and you don't actually injure that might as well no?

So I decided to tag along with Mori as he went to practice in the Kendo club today. I'd basically sit an watch and see if I liked it or not. I mean it sounded fun and everything, but I'm not going to just jump into something without knowing what I'm getting into first, unless of course I'm in a rush and that's the fastest thing available to me. Yes, I do have a problem with being on time. How will I ever survive in the world of politics or science? I have no idea.

Well the rest of the day went by, mostly with me trying to escape my extra curricular activities which include the basics of Kana and Kanji, and Gym. Yes, I am taking gym. Take that stereotypes! Who said rich girls hate physical activities!

Okay, maybe not much a stereotype breaker since I was trying to escape. But I have a valid excuse they wanted us to run around the school buildings three times. **Three** times! Do you know how long of a run that is? **Very **long. So yeah as we were running I was trying to separate from the group which failed since the teacher was running behind the group of students. Damn that teacher and being smart enough not to trust me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kaoru_

It was the start of gym class. Hikaru and I had just finished changing into our gym clothing when the subject of me becoming Miyu's new found pet came up.

"_How_ did _that_ even happened?" asked Hikaru as we stepped out of the changing rooms.

"I have no idea," I replied as I kept on walking searching the crowd for Miyu.

When Miyu had told me that I was her new pet it scared me. Since when does one of the Hitachiin twins become a pet to someone else? Never! But let me tell you something, ever since this girl started hanging out with the host club I've noticed that I just can't keep away from her. It's jus t like when Haruhi joined the club. Miyu's fun to play with, and on top of that she joins Hikaru and I with our childish pranks. And to top that off, we also talk to her outside of the club. Which is pretty weird.

"There she is," Hikaru said as he motioned towards Miyu with his chin.

She had just stepped out of the girls changing room and seemed bored as usual. Actually I was surprised she wasn't whispering something to herself.

Hikaru and I started to make our way towards her when the gym teacher blew her whistle.

"Today you will be running around the school campus's twice. I better not hear any complaining. If you can't run it walk it!"

Geez, the teacher must have been dumped again for her to give us such harsh punishment.

Outside we began to stretch getting ready to run. "Hey Miyu," I asked as she finished her stretching.

"Kauro-pii!" she yelped as she clung around my neck. "What's up my favorite lap dog?" she asked.

The warmth of her skin against me made my heart start beating uncontrollably, now what was this?

"Don't call me that," I said as I brushed her off of me. "And can you not call me your lap dog? It's annoying." I said plainly trying to sound as cold as possible. But it seemed that the tone of my voice hadn't faced her.

"Alright Hitachiin-kun," she called me by my last name, something that she hasn't done since we've met.

Just hearing her say it and not _Kauro-kun _made my heart sink. I was going to make a snappy comeback when the coach blew her whistle and we all had to begin running. I stayed close to Hikaru as we talked about non-sense, while Miyu ran at the front of the group.

_Miyu_

Crap! It had taken me to long finish the running for gym class, now I was late towards meeting Mori-Senpai. I seriously did not feel like being late, seeing as how he's always quite I did not want to make him snap at me. You know what they say the quiet ones are always the first to snap. If he's suppose to snap I just don't want to be the first one. I mean if I am heh, Japans going to have Germany as an enemy this time around.

As I reached the edge of the Martial Arts building I caught a glimpse of the tall figure that's obviously Mori-Senpai. I began to gasp for air as I got closer to him and my legs began to give way.

"I-I'm," I panted while I talked clearly an impossible for me at the moment. I gulped down the dried lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry I'm late Senpai." I said. I stood getting my breathing back in check as I waited for him to say something.

"It's alright I wasn't waiting long. Now let's go get you ready," Mori finally said after I had gotten my breathing in check.

I followed the tall man into the Edo period styled dojo, amazed at how big it was and true to the olden day's Japanese style. It had magnificent paper floor that was so well polished that it reflected the light of off it like a mirror. The rice paper walls piled up all the way up to the ceiling. Across the dojo there stood a display that showed off the most beautiful katana I've ever seen (granted it was _the_ only katana I've ever seen) and on top of the Katana was a scroll that read "Ouran Kendo Club". Further away from that there were two hallways the separated in opposite directions, the changing rooms I had guessed. But what caught my eye the most was the fact that everyone that was there practicing looked like soldiers.

"Men!" I heard some of the soldiers yell, as others yelled "Do!" or "Kote!"

It was as if they had been trained to act as a well oiled machine. I haven't even tried Kendo yet and I already was intrigued by it.

Mori had taken of his shoes and began to make his way across the dojo as he stayed off to the side. I did the same as him and fallowed him. "So, um . . ." I began trying to start a conversation that obviously was going to go no where. "How was your day?"

"Good." was his simple reply.

I'm not one to judge others lifestyles but I seriously don't think talking so little is healthy. I mean he has someone to talk to right? And I don't mean Honi-Senpai because he seems more of the kid that Mori baby-sits then anything. I mean like someone else that doesn't behave like a six year old. I'm sorry Honi but just because you look it doesn't mean you have to act it.

"So am I just going to sit and watch?" I asked still fishing for a conversation.

"I'll spar with you." He replied. Dryly was he opened what looked to be a supply closet.

"But I don't know anything about kendo," I said as I peered into the closet behind him. It was filled with the uniforms that the other members where wearing. It was also filled with the wooden swords that I believe where made out of bamboo.

"It's alright," He said as he picked up some sort of clothing and examined it and then me as if eying if it would fit me. He folded up the skirt looking article of clothing and put it back where he got it and reached for another one.

"I'll teach you the basics of Kendo after I get you suited up," after he found the appropriate one that we has satisfied with he set aside and looked for another article of clothing that looked like the top part of a kimono. "And don't worry these are just practice _bōgu_'s incase you forget yours. The school tailors make you your own custom fit _bōgu_."

Mori after going through at least three white shirts place one down and handed me the clothing.

"Go change into these. I'll have one of the other female member help you put it on and get you your guards." He said after he handed the clothing to me and led the way to the female changing room.

"Just step inside and begin dressing I'll have someone come in shortly." Mori said as he disappeared towards where to people where training.

I fallowed his order and walked inside. The dressing room was no different than the gym's dressing room just slightly smaller. I put the _bōgu _down on a bench and stared at it for a moment. I let out a sigh, smiled and began to undress myself. I untied the red ribbon around my neck and sighed. I truly did wish I could go around the school regulations to change this uniform up, but all of my attempts have come out futile.

I unzipped the zipper on the back and let the dress drop to the ground to reveal my white tank top and the snow white leggings that went with the uniform. Just then I heard someone come into the dressing room.

"You must be the new girl."

A girl with short black wavy hair and black eyes to match walked closer to me. She set down her helmet and looked at me with a smile on her face. She eyed my body up and down and finally said after examining me with her eyes (or violating me which ever the case) "You look like you have the body structure for kendo," She got closer and picked up one of the garments.

"This is called the _kendogi, _put out your hands," I spread my arms out as if my measurement was being taken. "This is how you put it on. By the way my name's Yumi Watanabe." She began to put on the white jacket on me.

It felt weird being dressed. The last time I had ever been dressed had been ages. But this felt strange. I got the feeling that the girl was just pretending to be friendly.

"My name's Miyu Kai. By the way are there anymore girls in the club?" I asked after she had finished putting on the_ kendogi_ on me.

"I'm the only one." Well that could explain the strange feeling that I was getting from her, she didn't want to be out shined. Well, I doubt I would be as her seeing as she's probably been doing this for years.

I sat down on the bench and began to take of my leggings. "If I join we'll have each other to speak to," I said hopefully showing her that I was not here to steal her spot light.

Yumi picked up the bottom part of the uniform. "I guess. This is called the _hakama. _ I bet you'll enjoy kendo, I did the first time I tried it." She handed me the _hakama _and I quickly slipped into it.

She tied the sides of the _hakama_ and stepped away. Yumi left the room with out another word and left me alone there. I placed my clothing into one of the many lockers that were not being used. _ I guess I could deal with her if I like Kendo, _I thought as I closed the locker and walked out of the dressing room.

_Aki_

I took a sip of the rose tea that Haruhi had brought to me as I sat at a small round table with my usual patron Kyouya. I had just arrived so there wasn't much of a conversation going on. But it sure seemed quite with out Miyu playing games with the twins as we waited for the Host's to open their doors.

"This tea is exquisite. Where did you get your rose hips from?" I asked as I gently set the cup down.

"We get the finest Rosa Canina hips imported straight from Europe. I'm glad it meets the likings of the tea club's president," Kyouya said with a smile that was almost impossible to not fawn over.

But of coarse I didn't. The only reason I liked Kyouya was because he reminded me so much of someone else that I've always liked but anything between us was taboo.

I looked around the room and although Tamaki and the twins were fretting over something I couldn't help but notice how quite it was today.

"It's quite today. I guess seeing as how two of your members are missing you can't really do much," I said after I had realized the Honi wasn't around either.

"Not really," said Kyouya as he looked up from his laptop. "But the silence is good. Now I can get some serious work done without any distractions." He said as he went back to typing away at his keyboard.

I looked down into my tea cup, then at Kyouya. "When's Kendo practice usually over?"

He glanced up from his screen and plainly stated, "At 3 o'clock. Depending on how smoothly practice runs."

"Oh." I simply said as I began to tap my finger on the table. "I hope Miyu's having a good time."


	7. Chapter 7

_Miyu_

My first day of Kendo had just past by. I was sweating, more then I ever had in my entire life. I swore I lost a good pound or two when it was all over. No wonder there was only one girl on the team, it's hell! I swear Yumi's a super girl for putting up with it.

As I was rambling on my head, and how harshly Mori-Senpai had swung his shinai at me, and how he seemed so fierce behind that outfit made me realize that he might be quiet but never _ever_ cross his path. I sighed and stepped into the shower when I heard someone else walk in.

"How was your first day?" Obviously Yumi, who else?

"Hell," I responded as I washed away the sweat. "But strangely fun." I gazed up at the shower head and let the water fall on my face.

"I know what you mean. Especially since they don't cut us slack for being girls," as she said this I heard a tump on the floor that must of been her uniform falling to the ground. "Honestly, I'm glad there's another girl in the club."

I turned around to face her at the stall that she was in. She looked at me with a curious look, then I noticed her eyes moving down along my body. Okay now that was creepy. I turned around again to give her my back and went back to washing myself.

"Is it that harsh being the only girl?" I asked as I rinsed myself. I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible now.

"Sometimes. Especially during meets, when I just sit there and watch," she sighed. "If only I could get onto the floor and challenge the other girls when its not one versus one."

I heard her and we kep on talking, suddenly my urge to leave disappeared and I became more comfortable around her. I mean as long as she doesn't try to feel me up I'm fine.

_Kauro_

"Oh, big brother! Why is are love one of those star crossed lovers?" I said, as I heard the girls fawn over it. Its a killer when you make Shakespeare reference.

"Aki!" I heard the familiar sound of Miyu's voice call out her cousins name.

I turned around to see her coming into the club looking exhausted while Honi and Mori followed behind. She dropped her purse on top of Kyoya. He seemed pretty annoyed with that, kind of made me smile. Why do things like that about her make me smile?

"Kauro?"

I looked away from Miyu and up to my brother. "Yes, brother?" I said.

Hikaru looked over at Miyu than back at me, "I said do you want any strawberry cake?"

"Of coarse brother!"

_Miyu_

Aki laughed as I told her how my practice went. That made me puff up my cheeks. How dare she laugh at me! I mean she's older and everything, but honestly!

"Don't laugh at me!" I said as I turned faced the other way and saw Kyoya typing away. "What are you working on?" I asked him.

Aki stopped herself slowly, then cleared her throat. Geez, she can certainly loose herself at times.

"Work." He said with out even looking away from his laptop. Rude much?

I swear if it weren't for his looks I would completely hate him. Yes, I'll admit it he's damn straight drop dead gorgeous! But doesn't give him the right to be so cold. I mean Tamaki is good looking as well and he isn't so dry as Kyoya. Even the twins who are annoying!

When I got home my father was sitting at the dining room table filling out some papers, with a bottle of what I guessed was Sake next to him. God! I can't leave him alone can I?

"Dad, your not soppuse to be drinking. Mom wont take you back if you continue this." I took the bottle away from him and gave it to a maid that was walking by.

"Yes, yes. Actually Miyu I wanted to speak with you," He looked at me and handed me some of the papers that sat in front of him. "Your grandmother wants to see you."

I froze. Grandma Kaai, last time I saw her was when I denied I would take over her hot springs company. After that she wouldn't talk to me, or even see me. She said that everything I had become was because my parents where to soft on me, and not to even mention my sister her spent most of her free time partying like its nobody's business.

"Take that look off of your face. It's not like this is going to be your death sentence, honestly," He fixed his glasses and looked back towards me. "She just wishes to apologize for these years of ignoring you. You should give her a call." With that he mentioned towards the paper, and went back to work.

I stepped out of the dining room and up to my room. I stared at the note that my father had given me. My grandmother had written it stating that she deeply apologizes and to make my welcome to Japan nice and warm (her intent of a pun) she would like to invite any of the friends I have made to the family's hot springs. Hm. . . Now there's a thought.

I picked up my phone and gave my grandmother a call. It felt so awkward calling her after all these years. It was as if I was calling a friend I haven't seen in ages and had nothing to talk to them about.

"Good Evening," I heard on the other line obviously one of her butlers. "This is the Kaai residence. May I ask who's calling?"

"Hello, it's Miyu Kaai. Is my grandmother home?"

After he handed the phone to her everything went smoother then expected. What was I so afraid of? It was as if we never even had that brick wall built between us. We talked about so many things, and trivial as well it was just like talking to one of my friends back in Germany.

"Are you going to take my offer one you coming here with your friends?" asked my grandmother.

"Well, I'd have to ask them first, its not as if I can just agree for all of them," I responded as I layed on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I wonder if they'll say yes.

"Well let me now. And don't be shy to invite the guy you have a crush on!" she said it so bluntly that I sat up straight on my bed.

"Grandma!" I said into the phone hoping that she saw how disappointed I was in he even saying such a thing.

"Oh please. Don't you dare tell me that you have yet to come across some buy that makes your skip when ever you even hear his name mention," she said with a matter-of-factly tone.

I stayed silent for awhile as I tought if I did like someone. As I tought about it images of Kauro came rushing into my head and I couldn't help but blush. I quickly shaked my head.

"No that can't be but his so childish!" I said out loud completely forgetting I was on the phone with my grandmother.

"So are you. You too should make a perfect couple! Can't wait to meet him." she chuckled on the other line. "Well sweetie I'll let you go. Good night."

"Good night grandma." I said, and hung up the phone.

And like that it was decided that when we had our next vacation week, I would invite my new found friends The Host Club to my family's hot spring.


	8. Edit: Chapter 8

_Miyu_

The days passed, and our fall vacation came closer and closer. Still I haven't invited the Host Club to come with me to the spa (well except for Aki who found out just a few weeks ago from grandma, who in turn got mad at me for not letting her know). Well it's not like I dodn't want to invite them, it's just seems as if I could never find the right moment. When ever I'm free they're doing club activities, and in between classes they always had something to do. On top of that I've been trying to get better at Kendo. Yumi keeps telling me that my body is built for it, but my mind isn't.

"Honestly Miyu-bozu, when are you going to invite them?" Aki scolded me as I reached for a book. "You know vacations right around the corner and they are busy people after all." she let out a sigh and took reached for the book I wanted.

"Thank you Ane," I smiled at her. "I guess your right, but how can I if there always so busy! I don't want to be rude or anything."

A laugh escaped her lips and I could of sworn she snorted. Thank goodness this library isn't all that quite, if not everyone in here would of heard her.

"Are you done?" I asked as she calmed down. She wiped away a tear and smiled at me.

"Yes. Now Miyu-bozu, since when have you cared if your rude or not?" she then stopped and looked at me carefully. "Are you fine in the head?" she asked me with the most serious expression.

"Whats wrong with Miyu-chan?" I turned around to see Haruhi standing with some books in his hands.

"Miyu-bozu was just wondering if you'd like to come with us to our grandmothers spa for this vacation." Aki smiled innocently as I looked up at her .

"Ah . . . Is that what you've been trying to ask us this past week Kaai-chan?" So he notice my attempts. God if only I could end up marrying someone like him.

Actually that is strange, Haruhi's a boy and he has all the things I'd like a guy to have. But why am I not attracted to him? I mean out of all the guys in the host club I feel a slight attraction to them, some more than others. But why not him? Strange.

"So you noticed?" I let out a sigh and hugged the book I was holding close to my chest.

He nodded.

"Well, would you like to come along?" I blushed a bit. This was the first time that I ever asked a guy to spend an entire three day weekend with me somewhere. Heck, it was the first time I've ever asked a guy to spend any time with me! So I was a bit nervous about it.

He looked as if he was giving it a lot of thought into it, which made me feel important since most of the times it seems that guys don't pay attention to me.

"I'd have to ask my father first, but other than that I think I would be able to go." Haruhi smiled towards me.

When he did this I felt a small jerk on my heart. "Thanks Fujioka-kun," I smiled back towards him.

"Now you just have to invite the rest of the host club Miyu-bozu," Aki said as she skimmed one of the rows of books.

"Your inviting the rest of them as well?" Haruhi asked this as he fixed the weight of his books on his hands. I nodded, and looked down.

"Want to head back to the Host Club, those books look kind of heavy." I said with a smile.

As we walked back to class I wondered if I should ask them one by one, or all together. Well if it where one by one it'd take forever, and they might get the wrong impression. I curled my short hair around my index finger lost in my own thoughts. But thankfully the Host Club was there to yank me back from my soon to be spiral of depression.

As we walked into the club room we were welcomed by, well. . . pretty hosts? Tamaki was prancing around with a blonde extensions and makeup on his face. Honi was sitting down eating cake, already with his make up and extensions done. The others where getting their make-up done by what I guess where make-up artists.

"Uh. . ." Haruhi, Aki, and I said in unison as we stared at this interesting scene.

"By any chance are you guys having second thoughts about your genders?" I asked as I looked at them. I set my book aside and walked in.

"Of coarse we're not!" Tamaki exclaimed as we twirled towards us. "Now which dress do you think will bring out my eyes more, the red or the pink?" He asked this with no once of shame what so ever

"Red, the pink will just make you look like a walking cotton candy." I stopped and looked at him for awhile. "And it's kind of scary how you asked that so naturally." I starred at him as he flung the pink dress aside and looked the red dress over.

"Um. . . Senpai, what's going on here?" asked Haruhi as he set down his books.

"Oh our theme for the day is sisterhood!" Tamaki said as he walked off somewhere, I'm guessing to change.

"Actually. . ." started off Hikaru. "Tamaki-tono just wanted to see Haruhi-chan in a dress." Finished Kauro.

"I see, Sou-kun's gay. Actually that kinda explains some things," I said.

The room was quite for a moment. Then finally the twins looked at each other ad burst out laughing.

"Actually Miyu-chan, I'm a girl. . ." Haruhi said this plainly as he. . . she . . . I'm going back to it, looked at me.

"No way, your pulling my leg right?" I asked as I finished getting closer to the twins to see their make-up up closer. Well if this was true it would be so clear why I didn't feel anything towards her.

"She's not," the rest of the room said in unison, including Aki.

"Aki, you knew?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I actually thought you'd realize sooner. But I guess your still a child at heart."

"Oh the naive are just so precious," said Kauro as he looked at me with his make-up now completely finished.

"And the drag queens are just so admirable," I responded and smiled. But I don't think he took the joke to lightly. Heck I found it funny. "Love your eye shadow by the way. Can I join the Host Club for today?"

Kauro sprung up from his seat as soon as the hairstylist told him he was done. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eye. If only I knew he wasn't doing this because it had become second nature to him.

_Kauro_

As I looked into Miyu's eyes I realized just how pretty they look close up. They glisten so much, and just looking at them made me feel guilty for all of the hurtful things I have told her in the past. I think I've actually began to fall for Miyu, and not just she can tell me and my brother apart, but for more things then just that.

"Hm. . . " I twisted her head gently to one side as I looked into her eyes, beatiful. "I think a deep wine colored dress would go lovely with your eyes and hair." I took away the hand that I was holding her chin with and ran it through her hair, silky smooth to the touch. "Maybe have some pearls as hair ornaments. What do you think brother?"

Hikaru then stood up and hugged Miyu from behind. "That sounds extravagant! Oh you'll look just like a princess Miyu-chan!"

Smiling I agreed, already imagining in my head which dress she should wear and what type of make-up would make her even more dazzling then ever.

"Indeed! Our doll is going to be the best looking one!" I said this as I joined my brother and embraced Miyu in my arm's along with him.


End file.
